A filter element often needs to be replaceable so that when it reaches the end of its useful life, it can be removed from the filtering apparatus in which it is used and can be replaced by a new filter element. Filter elements are commonly in the form of a cartridge, the housing of which may be provided with some form of attachment mechanism that enables the cartridge to be fitted in, and removed from, the filtering apparatus in which it is used. In other cases—for example, certain types of respiratory masks—the filtering apparatus is intended to be discarded when the filter element reaches the end of its useful life, and, in those cases, the filter element can be an integral part of the filtering apparatus.
Filter cartridges usually are assembled by first forming the housing and then inserting a filtering material into the housing—see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,350, 5,063,926, 5,736,041, 6,277,178, and 6,248,280; and DE-A-197 00 340. As illustrated in some of these documents, the housing can be formed in two parts that are closed after the filtering material has been placed in position. Respiratory masks that have filter elements as integral parts of the masks have also been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,922,417, 2,922,418, 3,861,381, and 4,790,306, and in EP-A-0 218 348.
Sorbent particles such as activated carbon are commonly used in respirators as gas or vapor filters. The filters generally are classified according to the manner in which the sorbent material is supported in the filter and include packed bed filters, loaded nonwoven filters, loaded foam filters, and bonded sorbent filters.
In packed bed filters, the sorbent particles are constrained in a container by compressive forces imposed on and transmitted through the particle bed by rigid grids and screens that cover the inlet and outlet areas. Packed bed filters tend to be cylindrical, have constant thickness or bed depth, and have a planar inlet and outlet. To fill the cartridge, the adsorbent particles typically are poured through screens that scatter the particles as they fall, creating a level bed packed substantially to maximum density. The compressive forces from the constraining grids and screens restrain particle movement to minimize flow channeling through the packed bed.
An example of a packed bed filter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,112. This patent discloses a sorbent filter assembly made by sequentially placing a first resilient perforated plate, a first retention filter, a sorbent bed, a second retention filter, a second resilient perforated plate, and a cover within the cylindrical portion of a canister shell. The cover is forced downwardly to compress the sorbent bed and to resiliently spring bias or stress the first resilient perforated plate. While the parts are held together under compression, an annular edge portion of the cylindrical shell is rolled into a circumferentially extending groove on the canister cover to hermetically seal and mechanically hold the parts together in their assembled and compressed relationship.
The necessity for this number of parts and processing steps introduces complexity as well as weight, bulk, and cost. A further problem is experienced when a packed bed respirator is combined in series with a particulate filter for use in environments containing particulates as well as vapor hazards such as in paint spray applications. In this situation, the retaining grids and screens may create nonuniform airflow pathways within the particulate filter, resulting in reduced utilization of the filter media and increased pressure drop therethrough.
Loaded nonwoven webs that contain sorbent particles in the interstices between the fibers forming the web have been disclosed in the filtering face mask art. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,373. Loaded foams also have been disclosed that contain adsorbent particles dispersed within and bonded in the foam structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,939 describes a carbon impregnated foam for protective clothing against noxious chemicals. Both loaded nonwoven webs and loaded foam structures are edge sealed to the respirator component to prevent unfiltered air from bypassing the filter. Known sealing means include adhesives, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,926, and gaskets or sealing rings, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,488. Loaded structures generally suffer from having a lower sorbent particle density than the packed beds.
A significant advance over the packed beds technology and loaded webs and foams was the invention of bonded sorbents. In bonded sorbent technology, the sorbent particles are molded into a unitary structure using polymer particles that bind the sorbent particles together. Bonded sorbent structures eliminate the need for additional supporting structures, as are necessary in packed beds. An example of a bonded sorbent structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,465 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,429 B1). Bonded sorbent structures have been sealed to the respirator using an adhesive—see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,132; or by injection molding—see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,306.